


We Might Have Screwed Up

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Reveal, but just the way we like it, no beta we die like men, please tell her happy bday, this is for my dear friend's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: It was just one slip of the tongue and suddenly, their hearts were at ease.*this is bday fic for a friend on tumblr<3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: short and sweet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 8
Kudos: 481





	We Might Have Screwed Up

"No. _way."_

Marinette groaned and buried her head in her arms. "Shut up."

Chat Noir snorted, before throwing himself right next to her. "Seriously? You had to take care of someone's pet toad?" His heard some strange things slip past the girl's lips but _this,_ this takes the cake.

"That's not even the worse part! When Alya asked me the pet's name, you know what I said?" She lifted her head and blew at her bangs. "I said ' _It died. He'_ _s dead, Alya_.'"

Chat couldn't help himself - he laughed. the story was too good, _especially_ because he explicitly remembers the whole interaction. The way Marinette looked at Alya with such a blank expression, voice completely void of any emotion - it was _hilarious_.

"Stop laughing! She wouldn't stop talking about the natural process of grief - ' _It's okay to be sad, M, it's the way of life.'_ Do you know how many times I had to hear that today?"

 _Seven_.

"Seven!"

He didn't, in fact, stop laughing. Instead, it only fueled him to laugh even _louder_. At one point during the school hours, Marinette snapped and it only caused Alya to smile and pat her shoulder. _'Good, you're progressing. Anger means you're moving on from denial and guilt.'_

Seeing Marinette's reaction to _that_ made his day worth-while.

Flailing her arms around, she groaned. "I failed! I don't even know what I was thinking. No one has a pet toad!"

He really wanted to ask her why, of all things she could have said to go home for lunch instead of eating with them, why come up with such an excuse? It didn't make any sense(he couldn't pay too much attention - there was an akuma to catch!) but he would wait for her to tell him on her own time.

"What would you named it if he was still alive?" he snickered and dodged the pillow thrown his way.

Gritting her teeth, Marinette simply flipped him off.

"I'm thinking Ferb, isn't that such a wonderful name?" He grinned, enjoying himself a bit too much. Although, it did maybe get himself kicked out a bit earlier than usual.

-

"Ferb is dead."

Chat Noir fell through the trap door, landing on the girl's bed with a thud.

Marinette snorted, barely missing a beat with the sewing machine. "What'd you do this time?"

The cat hero groaned, shoving his face in her pillow. "You're only going to laugh."

-

Marinette was staring over her balcony when she heard the family sound of someone's foot step.

"Chat," she sighed, then grimaced. "Ferb is dead."

He chuckled, standing right next to her.

"I absolutely embarrassed myself at school today."

-

And just like that, it became their thing. Whenever they've done anything ridiculous that would make the other laugh, it was always started off with that phrase.

_Ferb is dead._

At first, it was just when they did something ridiculous. Then it was used when other people did something(like the time they watched a girl across the street absolutely rip into a guy who thought she was too submissive).

So if it was a thing just between Marinette and Chat Noir, how did Adrien and Ladybug know it too?

-

The school day started fairly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred and by lunch time, Marinette was expecting today to remain pretty chill. Lord knows how much she wanted a relaxing day. Maybe even watch a movie with a certain feline.

When she walked into the classroom after lunch, the scene in front of her was pretty amusing. Kim was clutching his stomach while an equally in distressed Alix sat next to him. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to Alya. "What happened?"

"They had a contest-" she snorted. "to see who could eat the most amount of ice cream without getting a stomach ache."

"Who one?"

"Me, obviously," Kim hissed out and Marinette clicked her tongue.

"Kimie, you know you're a bit sensitive to dairy, why would you do this?"

His only response was to bump his head on the desk and groan once again. He waved towards the girl next to him. "Dare."

Alix whined. "I wasn't expecting him to actually take up on the dare."

Marinette rolled her eyes, amused by her friends, although a bit worried. She turned to the boys in front of her. Before she could speak up, Adrien turned to her.

"Ferb is dead." He chuckled, turning back in his desk as if what he said was something normal. 

And before Marinette could fully comprehend what the blonde boy said, the akuma alert went off.

He couldn't have possibly say what Marinette thought he did.

_Right?_

-

The akuma was a bit... _weird,_ to put it nicely. It did seem like the battle would be a bit difficult, if the akuma wasn't could actually gather its wit.

So there was Ladybug and Chat Noir, staring at the odd thing in front of them. It was going towards the school but for some reason, it would trip and whine before getting back up again. They weren't even sure what their powers was yet.

Rolling his eyes, Chat leaped off the building and started walking towards their supposed enemy. "Hey, what's your panties in a twist?"

The akuma roared and pointed a staff like item towards his face. "Wedgies are not something to laugh about!"

Chat simply blinked, not at all expecting that answer. He turned to face his partner, the question clear on his face. Confused herself, Ladybug landed next to him, her eyes never leaving the akuma. "They seem... harmless. Do you know what their powers is?"

"Besides being ridiculously clumsy, I have no idea." He snorted, eyeing the akuma. "What happened?"

Instead of engaging in a battle with the hero, the akuma whined once again and threw up their hands. "I was so tired of people making fun of me being clumsy so I wanted them to feel how I understand!" They paused, then groaned as they tripped once again. "But me being the clumsy mess I am, I hit myself with the stupid beam!"

A pause.

Ladybug let out a short laugh before turning to her partner and without thinking-

"Ferb is dead."

She didn't realize she said it but after breaking the akumatized object, her partner hadn't moved from his rooted spot. He stared at her and irked by the whole thing, Ladybug raised her fist in their celebratory gesture. He returned the gesture, but continued to give her that same look.

It wasn't until she got home later, she realized _why._

_-_

"Tikki, this is an absolute mess."

The small creature hummed, barely paying any attention to her wielder. Tikki told her from the beginning that the more Chat Noir and her hung out, the reveal was bound to happen. So yeah, it might be a mess, but Tikki was done with the whole situation.

"Tikki, Adrien is Chat Noir- wait." She whirled around, pointing a finger at the small goddess. "You knew! You knew!"

The spotted creature nodded, her attention hardly leaving from the cookie in front of her. "Yeah, which is why I said this was going to be a mess from the beginning."

That was as far as they got in their conversation when they heard a ' _thump'_ from above them. Straightening up her shoulder, Marinette gritted her teeth. "I'm going to act like nothing happened. Yeah..." she muttered as she climbed up and opened the door.

"Princess."

"Chat Noir."

They stared at each other. And despite her earlier resolute, she cracked.

"So... uh, Ferb is dead?"

**Author's Note:**

> plz go to Tumblr and tell @chatnoirinette happy birthday!


End file.
